Just A Game
by Cherisa
Summary: Ginny ist auf der Suche. Sie weiß genau wonach, doch nicht, wer es ihr geben kann. Sie lässt sich auf ein gefährliches Spiel mit einem außergwöhnliche Gegner ein...Warnung: Lemon  Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Prolog: Frustration

Ginny hatte ein Problem. Es war nichts Lebensbedrohliches, aber das machte es nicht unbedingt besser.

Sie saß im Verwandlungsunterricht, langweilte sich zu Tode und ließ ihren Gedanken freien Lauf.

Dummerweise landete sie in ihre Tagträumen immer in bestimmten Situationen. _Sie lag in einem weichen Bett und raue Hände strichen fordernd über ihren glühenden Körper..._

„Miss Weasley! Würden sie mir die Ehre erweisen mir ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken?" Professor McGonagalls stechender Blick war auf sie gefallen und Ginny errötete. Wie gut, dass niemand im Raum ihre Gedanken lesen konnte.

„Entschuldigen sie, Professor, es wir nicht wieder vorkommen."

Seit sie sich von Harry getrennt hatte wurde sie von diesen Gedanken abgelenkt und jetzt träumte sie von den Dingen, die sie in ihrer Beziehung vermisst hatte. Harry hatte sie berührt, als sei sie seine Schwester. Das Knistern hatte gefehlt, die Leidenschaft. Der Schritt war ihr nicht leicht gefallen, aber es war besser so. Sogar Harry hatte das eingesehen, auch wenn er es zunächst nicht hatte wahr haben wollen.

Die Tatsache, dass sie mit ihm ihren Frieden gemacht hatte, verbesserte ihre Situation aber nicht. Sie war 17 Jahre alt, und ihre Hormone spielten verrückt. Es war nicht so, dass sich niemand für sie interessiert, aber sie hatte noch niemanden gefunden, der ihr ein ebenbürtiger Partner gewesen wäre.

Unruhig rutschte sie auf ihrem Stuhl umher und versuchte, sich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren. 'Sex ist nicht alles im Leben', versuchte sie sich einzureden, aber ihre Bemühungen waren nur von mäßigem Erfolg gekrönt.

„Ginny, jetzt konzentriere dich schon, was ist denn los mit dir!", zischte Hermine neben ihr und schuldbewusst senkte sie den Blick. Wenn Hermine durch ihr merkwürdiges Verhalten aus ihrer tranceähnlichen Aufmerksamkeit gerissen wurde, musste sie sich schon reichlich seltsam benehmen. Sie war so weit weg mit ihren Gedanken, dass sie die Blicke nicht bemerkte, die ihr zugeworfen wurden.

Am Ende der Stunde packte Ginny resigniert ihre Sachen zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg zum Mittagessen. Sie setzte sich neben ihren Bruder und begann, ihren Teller mit Essen zu beladen.

„Was ist los Gin? Willst du zunehmen?", fragte Ron und begann gleich darauf, über seinen eigenen Witz zu lachen. Als er bemerkte, dass das keiner lustig fand, wurden seine Ohren sehr rot und er versuchte das Thema zu wechseln.

„Hermine, kannst du mir nachher bei den Verwandlungshausaufgaben helfen?"

'Sehr subtil, Bruderherz', dachte Ginny verächtlich und konzentrierte sich auf ihr Kartoffelpüree. Seit Ron und seine beiden besten Freunde wieder in Hogwarts waren, um ihr siebtes Schuljahr nachzuholen, versuchte Ron an Hermine heranzukommen. Hermine hatte ihr in einem vertraulichen Gespräch erzählt, dass Ron sie einmal geküsst hatte, aber zu mehr war es zunächst nicht gekommen. Seitdem wartete das kluge Mädchen darauf, dass Ron es fertig brachte, sie auf ein Date einzuladen. Bislang vergeblich.

Ginny seufzte. Immerhin konnte sich ihre Freundin der Zuneigung eines Mannes sicher sein. Bei ihr war das etwas anderes. Genervt ließ sie die Gabel sinken und ließ die Gespräche an sich vorbeirauschen. Sie musste etwas gegen diesen Zustand unternehmen.

Das Schicksal wollte es, dass es jemanden gab, der nur zu gewillt war, ihrem Warten ein Ende zu setzen.


	2. Chapter 2

Rätsel

_Der Regen prasselte unbarmherzig auf sie nieder und durchnässte sie bis auf die Haut. Trotzdem lief sie weiter durch den Wald, der das Wasser begierig aufsog. Es hatte etwas Befreiendes sich durch die lebendige Natur zu bewegen._

_Plötzlich schlangen sich Arme um ihre Taille und sie wurde gegen einen harten Körper gepresst. Erschrocken versuchte sie sich zu wehren, aber der Unbekannte ließ keine Bewegung zu. Auch ein Versuch, den Kopf in den Nacken zu legen, um sein Gesicht zu sehen, schlug fehl. _

_Langsam und gemächlich begann der Mann hinter ihr, seine Hände über ihren Körper zu bewegen und ihre Kurven durch die nasse Kleidung hindurch zu erforschen. Ginny versuchte nur noch kurz, sich freizumachen, dann ließ sich sich fortschwemmen von den Gefühlen die der Regen und die talentierten Hände des Unbekannten in ihr hervorriefen. _

_Sie stöhnte leise auf, als er begann, ihren Nacken mit weichen Lippen zu liebkosen und mit den Fingern ihre harten Nippel zu umkreisen, die sich unter ihrer Bluse abzeichneten. Die Tatsache, dass sie nicht wusste, wer ihr geheimnisvoller Liebhaber war, gab ihr einen Kick, den sie nicht für möglich gehalten hatte, und als er anfing ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen, wollte sie sich am liebsten die Kleider vom Leib reißen._

„_Lass mich nur machen", flüsterte er, und streifte ihr das lästige Kleidungsstück über die Schultern. Hungrig reckte sie sich ihm entgegen und wurde von einer überwältigenden Welle der Lust überrollt, als der Regen auf ihre nackte Haut prasselte und seine warmen Hände über ihren Bauch und dann langsam zu ihren Brüsten wanderten. _

„_Berühr mich", keuchte sie und rieb sich an seinem kräftigen Körper, der sich so herrlich an den ihren bekam sie, wonach sie sich so lange gesehnt hatte._

_Er ließ sich nicht lange bitten und löste den Verschluss ihres BHs, der ihn noch von der weichen Haut ihrer Brüste trennte. Er begann sie zu umkreisen, sie zu kneten, und Ginnys Knie wurden weich. Sie spürte, wie feuchte Wärme sich zwischen ihren Schenkel ausbreitete und keuchte erleichtert, als seine Finger endlich quälend langsam ihren Weg zum Bund ihrer Jeans fanden._

„_Ich will dich..." seufzte sie, als er gerade den Knopf öffnete und drängte sich sehnsüchtig gegen seine Hände..._

Schwer atmend schreckte Ginny auf und saß senkrecht im Bett. Zwischen ihren Beinen pochte es und sie spürte warme Flüssigkeit auf der Innenseite ihrer Schenkel. Am liebsten hätte sie auf etwas eingeschlagen. Es war so ein lebhafter Traum gewesen...Sie schaute auf ihren Wecker. Es war sieben Uhr. An Schlaf war jetzt nicht mehr zu denken. Sie konnte genauso gut Duschen gehen.

Später, als der Schultag endlos an ihr vorüberzog, wanderten ihre Gedanken zurück zu ihrem Traum. Sie wünschte sich so sehr, sie wäre nicht aufgewacht. Beinahe ließ sie sich von Seamus zu einem Date überreden, aber so verzweifelt war sie dann doch noch nicht.

Griesgrämig packte sie nach einer grauenvollen Stunde Zaubertränke mit den Slytherins ihre Tasche zusammen, als ihr plötzlich ein Stückchen Pergament auffiel. Neugierig faltete sie es auseinander, denn sie war sich sicher es noch nie zuvor gesehen zu haben.

_Ich weiß, was du willst._

Erschrocken blickte sie sich um, doch niemand schien sich in diesem Moment für sie zu ineressieren. Wer konnte das nur gewesen sein? Die Schrift kam ihr nicht bekannt vor. Und was war damit überhaupt gemeint? Niemand konnte von ihren Tagträumen und Fantasien wissen. Oder umgab ihre Sehnsucht sie wie eine Aura, die für jeden sichtbar war, der dafür sensibel war?

Ginny verließ nachdenklich die Kerker, ausnahmsweise wartete sie nicht auf ihre Freunde. Zu sehr beschäftigte sie die geheimnisvolle Notiz. Gab es tatsächlich jemanden, der ihr geben wollte, was sie suchte? Der Gedanke daran sandte einen Schauer über ihren Rücken.

Plötzlich wurde sie grob am Arm gepackt und in einen der zahllosen kleinen Alkoven gezogen, die Hogwarts Korridore säumten.

„Und, Weasley, hatte ich Recht?", fragte eine spöttische Stimme. Sie kam ihr vage bekannt vor.

„Wer bist du?"

„Ist das nicht egal?"

'Moment', dachte sie. 'Es gibt nur einen in Hogwarts, der mich bei meinem Nachnamen nennt.'

„Malfoy, lass deine Drecksfinger von mir!"

„Oh, gut, Weasley. Du hast mich erkannt. Aber du hast die Frage nicht beantwortet." Er lachte leise und gefährlich.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst."

„Das ist ja interessant. Ich glaube, du weißt ganz genau, was ich meine. Ich kann es schon fast riechen, was du willst." Langsam strich er mit einem seiner Finger über ihr Schlüsselbein und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter. „Du willst berührt werden. Du willst, dass jemand dich heiß macht, bis dein ganzer Körper glüht, und dann, wenn du nur noch von deiner Lust und dem Verlangen nach ihm erfüllt bist, willst du ge..."

„Malfoy!" Energisch riss Ginny sich los. Für einen Moment hatte sie sich tatsächlich einlullen lassen, von den Wahrheiten, die er in ihr Ohr geraunt hatte. Doch dann wurde ihr wieder bewusst, wer er war. „ Verschwinde und lass mich in Frieden!"

„Wie du willst Weasley..." Mit einem amüsierten Grinsen ging er davon und ließ Ginny verwirrt und wütend zurück.

Wie konnte er es wagen? Ausgerechnet er! Doch insgeheim wunderte sie sich, wie gut er zusammengefasst hatte, was sie wollte...

Als sie abends im Bett lag, immer noch aufgewühlt von ihrer Begegnung mit Malfoy, kam ihr ein Gedanke. Vielleicht konnte sie die Tatsache, dass er sie durchschaut hatte, zu ihrem Vorteil nutzen, ohne dass sie sich ihm unterwerfen musste.

Und so begann sie, ihr Spiel mit ihm zu planen...


End file.
